Thank you, for the memories
by wanderingghost1257
Summary: A one-shot about Apollo comforting Artemis on her loss


**A/N: This is my first fanfic. Hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

Apollo was worried.

He hadn't seen Artemis since the winter solstice meeting. Now, everyone was dancing, partying, chatting and generally having a great time despite the threat the rising of Kronos posed.

After saying a few words to the hero who saved his sister, Percy Jackson, that blonde girl Annabeth Chase and his sister's beautiful new lieutenant Thalia Grace, he set off to find his "little sister".

He searched frantically for her, but she wasn't anywhere at or near the party. He frowned, his mind sorting through the places she might be at. A terrible thought crept into his mind- had she been taken again?

_No_, Apollo thought, shaking his head, attempting to shake the horrible thought from his head. His hands absentmindedly fumbled in his pocket. Apollo frowned. His iPod was missing . He must have left it in the throne room.

Apollo walked into the throne room. His iPod was perched on the arm of his throne. He grinned, and marched over to get it. Just as his fingers touched the iPod, a sobbing sound was heard. He cocked his head and listened. There it was again. Apollo, being the curious god he was, followed the sobbing to behind a throne. He gasped when he saw who was crying.

It was Artemis.

She had pulled her knees to her chest, her forehead resting lightly on them. Her auburn hair wasn't in its usual ponytail, instead it was messy and fell all over her shoulders, face and knees.

As if sensing his presence, she lifted her head and looked up. Upon seeing him, she hastily pulled her hair back and wiped the remaining tears off her face.

"Brother," she said giving a slight nod.

"Hey sis," Apollo replied halfheartedly.

He walked over and sat next to her, imitating her position. He winced upon seeing her. It hurt to see her like this, so sad, so full of sorrow.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, Apollo," she sighed, but her blank expression betrayed her. Her eyes had a faraway look to them, like she was thinking about something. Or someone.

"Artemis, you can tell me anything."

She didn't reply. Instead she looked up, her eyes finding the newest constellation, the one she put there herself.

"She's gone, Apollo. Gone forever," saying that, the goddess rested her head on her knees again."Forever."

"Artemis, she was a great person. Beautiful, brave, gorgeous," He stopped momentarily. "Did I mention beautiful?" He immediately earned a poke from his sister with her pointy elbow. "Ow! It's just well, nothing's permanent. She was going to go sooner or later."

"Zoe was indeed beautiful, but what was in her heart truly mattered. She was a loyal lieutenant, a brave warrior, a kind soul," Artemis said," a true friend. The Fates were cruel to take her."

"Nothing is permanent," Apollo insisted, "No matter how much you delay it, death is inevitable. The oath your huntresses took still can't keep them from going to Hades. They will die sooner or later. Even us, who mortals deem immortal, will fade away from existence too. Only the bitter-sweet memories will stay with us."

Silence filled the room. Apollo looked at Artemis who had her face buried in her hands. He slowly put a hand on her shoulder, hoping to comfort her in some way. To his surprise, she gave a playful smile and said "Wow Apollo, I never knew you could be so emotional," Apollo stared dumbfounded before muttering "Erm... well... I dated this girl who was really... into stuff like that. I guess she kinda... rubbed off on me.

"Right" Artemis rolled her eyes, but her smile was still there.

"Come on, the party's still on." Apollo patted himself free of dust and held out his hand. Artemis took it and got up. He marched in front of her towards the party, she followed, not far behind. Suddenly, he turned around to face her, a smile playing on his lips.

"Care to dance?" he asked, offering a hand.

She stared at him, momentarily confused, but quickly recovered and took the hand, changing from a twelve year old to a seventeen year old. So the twins danced under the stars, to nothing more than the music playing outside. And for once in a long time, both of them had the same thought.

Thank you Zoe Nightshade, for the memories.


End file.
